


[Podfic] Dicks

by Hananobira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi, vampire hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dicks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itachitachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dicks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954207) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



Notes and acknowledgements: Hugs to Jinjurly and Paraka for their archives, and eternal gratitude to Cantarina and Bessyboo for running the fantastic #ITPE challenge!

Happy Winter-Holiday-Of-Your-Choice, Itachitachi! I hope it is a fantastic one.

Original Fic: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2954207)  
Length: 00:21:24

Paraka: [MP3 (20 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/Dicks.mp3) or [M4B (20 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/Dicks.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: Check back later.


End file.
